A Memorable Christmas
by FadamRoxs
Summary: Five months after Adam and Fiona decided to end their scandalous behavior, Fiona's back in town. Much has changed over the past months, would the ex secret lovers be able to keep their hands off each other or just cause more trouble? Sequel to "Sneaking Around", now complete. Adam/Fiona. Adam/Becky. Fiona/OC. Rated M for sex scenes and language.
1. The Ring

"Fiona!" Drew yelled out in the airport as he spotted the brunette with her beau.

"Drew!" Fiona called out with a laugh as she approached both him and Bianca.

Leo chuckled at their actions and shook hands with Drew and his wife, "It's nice to see you both after so long!" It was the Monday before Christmas and the last time he had been in Toronto was in July; along with Fiona

"We didn't think we'd see you again." Drew said impulsively. Bianca smacked his arm and he looked at her confused by her actions.

Fiona smiled slightly and reached for Leo's hand. She also hadn't thought their relationship would expand and lead to more than friendship. After what occurred with Adam, Leo had been by her side.

He always called and made sure she was okay, he knew she was hurt by what Adam had said. Fiona took a while to get over the Canadian, since she had fallen in love with him.

She had missed his smile and eyes and the way he could do one simple thing to cheer her up. But then she realized that Adam wasn't enough and Leo could be the one for her.

Maybe it was in the cards for Leo to have been there at the club. At the beach. At the birthday party.

Maybe.

Bianca's eyes widened as she spotted the gorgeous ring on Fiona's finger. "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" She squealed in excitement as Fiona nodded.

Fiona had been engaged to Leo since November.

:::

Adam munched on a Christmas tree cookie as he waited for Drew to come back with their visitors. It was a tradition for their family to enjoy time together with friends days before Christmas, a 'Christmas Four Times Eve' is what they called it.

They would hang out at a friends house every day before Christmas; Monday was Drew's place, Tuesday would be Adam's place, Wednesday would be Eli's place, and then on Thursday it was Christmas Eve which would just be getting ready for Christmas.

"Don't eat so much cookies, wouldn't want to kill your diet." Clare smirked as she walked into the kitchen in search of Eggnog.

"If you don't already know, the holidays are for eating," Adam chuckled and grabbed another one, "where are the munchkins?"

Clare stood besides him and reached for a cookie after serving herself some nog. "They're with Eli and Becky, playing with trains!" Oddly, her daughter loved playing with guy toys. "How are you and Becky, Adam?" She asked gently.

Adam confided in Clare after Becky and his relationship started going downhill. They had more fights, he tried working more shifts in order to avoid her, she would leave the town at least once a month. The list continued. It had all happened after Joey's first birthday.

"We're...okay." Adam said slowly, looking down as if ashamed, "The holidays are making us a little more jolly, in a way." He laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

In all honesty, they were a bit better during the last couple days since it was going to be the Christmas were Joseph could walk and open gifts.

"Good." Clare rubbed his shoulder softly. "If it was meant to be, it will work out."

Adam nodded. Clare still didn't know of his affair with the one and only Fiona Coyne. He had told Eli a couple weeks before Joseph's birthday but he had never brought it up on Clare; seeing as if it was none of their business.

After Fiona had left, Eli had thought it was for the better but nonetheless Adam was only more miserable.

Both his best friend's could sense that Adam wasn't happy, but Clare had no idea what had caused a downfall on his marriage.

They then heard the door unlock and open.

* * *

Well hello, this is the sequel to "Sneaking Around." Fiona had left around the beginning of July and now it is December. So Fadam hasn't seen each other for months :3  
Please review.  
-Johanna


	2. Greetings

Fiona was greeted with hugs from her friends, well except from one person.

She smiled at their warm welcoming. "Oh my goodness, they've grown so much!" Fiona said in excitement as she spotted the toddlers. "Is it even possible that they've gotten cuter?" She leaned down to pinch Joseph's cheek.

Leo watched from the couch as she interacted with the children. He clearly remembered the Torres's son, he had some features of Becky but having Adam's freckles and blue eyes he appeared more like his father.

On the other hand, the Goldsworthy baby appeared more like the mother by having curls and also having a face covered in freckles!

"We're just waiting for Bianca to pop one out." Eli smirked and everyone joined in with laughter.

Adam walked out of the kitchen, where he had been hiding from the guests, "That'll happen when pigs fly." He added in as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Fiona looked up instantly upon hearing the regular deep voice, the one she had been swooned with so many months ago.

They held eye contact for a second until Adam looked away. Fiona couldn't help but look at him more. His face had changed a bit from months ago.

Adam's hair had grew, since he had gotten a hair cut before she left. The shagginess gave it a form of helmet hair that fit him well. There was more stubble visible on his face, unlike before where he'd only have some on his chin. His biceps were more defined as if he had gained a bit more muscles.

Wearing a Christmas sweatshirt, he looked rather adorable. She didn't want to admit it, but she just wanted to grab his face and kiss it.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as Leo stood up, "We have an announcement." He stated proudly as he stood besides Fiona.

Smiling widely, Fiona stuck out her hand. Making it visible for all to see the rock on her finger. She heard the squeals from the girls and saw the smile on Eli's face.

"We're engaged." Fiona announced with a small smile. Finally, her future was starting to get set into motion.

Adam stood there with a fake smile on his face. After only 5 months or so they're engaged? He stopped himself from scoffing and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Eli looked over at his bestfriend. After Fiona had left, Eli noticed his friend had become filled with sadness. Marriage falling apart. Wearing his ring less frequently. He was even spending less time with Joseph. As he looked at him now, Eli knew this wasn't going to help.

After the many congratulations, they ate some food that Bianca had attempted to make. It wasn't the greatest, but satisfying enough.

Leo smiled at Fiona as she chatted with Clare and Becky at the kitchen island. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Drew and Eli. After finishing his meal, he went in search of the bathroom and found Adam sitting on the couch.

"Congratulations." Adam said to him as he felt someone's eyes on him. He had went to sit on the couch, just to watch a Christmas movie. Many were about to join in afterwards in a couple minutes.

Leo just looked at him and nodded, "Thanks." He muttered before he continued his search.

After a few minutes, Adam heard the group come back in. He looked up and kept his eyes on Fiona. To him, she looked more stunning and radiant than before. He looked up as Becky approached him.

He had been extending the truth a bit to Clare, not wanting to worry her. Becky just gave him a small smile as she sat besides him. There was a small space between them, where they wouldn't be touching. Adam was use to it.

Both their eyes were on the TV screen, as the other couples chatted among themselves. Eli held Carmen close to him as Clare rested her head on his shoulder. Drew and Bianca laughed as they watched the movie. Fiona and Leo held hands.

Fiona looked away from the movie for a second and noticed how Becky and her husband weren't even looking at one another. There was definitely something wrong there.

She also caught sight of their hands; both Becky's and Adam's hands were ringless.


	3. Night Before

"We're going to Adam's tomorrow." Leo stated as he laid in bed in only his boxers.

Both him and Fiona were in the condo's bedroom. After the welcoming, they had left with smiles on their faces.

Fiona walked out the bathroom with a tank top and shorts. "So?" She had her arms crossed as she looked at him curiously.

She felt a bit of sadness as she realized how much she wanted it to be Adam on the bed instead of Leo. Fiona knew it was wrong since she had been engaged for more than a month, but seeing her past lover was too much and too soon.

Fiona also knew Leo had something against Adam. After the birthday party, she had asked him how he had known of the relationship. She thought it was absurd how much he was willing to risk just to be with her.

"You're mine, remember?" Leo held is hand up and pointed to the ring finger to indicate for her engagement ring.

She nodded and moved into bed with him. Fiona turned off the lights while she moved to lay on her side, "Night, Leo." She muttered.

"Hey, don't be mad." Leo moved onto his side, behind her, in order to wrap his arm around her. "I love you."

Fiona pulled away slowly and shrugged, "Do you think it's too soon to be engaged?" She asked, with her back still facing him.

Now she felt even worse. Leo was a sweet guy but being back in Toronto she questioned whether it was meant to be.

"We're both a few years from being thirty, I don't think so." He chuckled, as if trying to lighten the mood.

Inside he knew it was very soon, but he wanted to see where it went. Especially since both of them wanted to start their future already.

Besides him, Fiona closed her eyes as she felt Leo kiss her shoulder. The thought of marrying a guy is what she dreamt of; Adam was the one in the suit smiling at her.

:::

"What should we cook for tomorrow?" Becky sat on the bed while Adam laid in it. "I was thinking some sandwiches."

Adam shrugged as he flipped through channels. All on his mind was of Fiona and how lovely she had looked. "Something edible."

Becky rolled her eyes and smirked as she placed her hand on his chest. She kissed his jaw as she continued her actions. It had been months since they had done anything in bed and she missed him even if they were constantly fighting.

"Not now, Becky." Adam shook her off and cleared his throat. He didn't want to do anything with her when some other girl was on his mind.

Constantly being rejected, her confidence was being torn down. Not only that, but Adam had begun to get more toned.

And one time she had walked into the shower, she had spotted his package. She wanted to just be close to him, but the desire wasn't being returned.

She frowned and grabbed the remote to turn off the television. "When then, Adam?"

He looked at her and sat up, "I just don't want you, Becky." Adam impulsively said and regretted the words as he saw his wife's face change drastically.

"Couch." She muttered and pushed him, even if he didn't exactly move. "Goodnight." Becky mumbled and moved onto her side, pulling the cover over her.

Adam grabbed a blanket for the closet and went downstairs without being told twice. This wasn't new.

He didn't mean to be rude, but he just hadn't had an urge to get close to her. Yeah, she was his wife and had to satisfy her but its not what he wanted.

As he laid on the couch, he closed his eyes as Fiona was all that appeared.

He smiled to himself as he thought of their first official date together.

The smile on her face. How cute she looked when they were gambling. The martini's. Then the night at the suite. He groaned as an urge over came him.

Adam rested his head on the couch arm and slipped his hand down his boxers. Grabbing ahold of his equipment, he moaned softly as the images of Fiona's body were on his mind.

He instantly grew hard and as he got himself off, he wanted nothing more than for a Fiona to be in the couch with him.

* * *

Short chapter but somewhat of a filler. There is obviously something missing for both Adam and Fiona and aw I just. Fadam.  
-peace, Johanna


	4. Close Guests

"Adam." Becky glared at her husband as he stood in front of her. "The guests are coming over. Can you be a bit civil?"

"How can I be civil knowing you want to take my son away from me on Christmas? Why can't your parents just come up here for the holiday?" Adam questioned her.

This morning Becky had told him of how she was planning to take Joseph with her down to Florida to spend this Christmas with them. Adam was hesitant because he wanted his son to be with him as well.

His in laws knew of all the fighting that had been recently occurring and thought it would be a good idea for their daughter to take her son to their Florida home. "We're supposed to be a family and spend the holidays together. And it's none of you parents business about our fights."

"It's not their business?" Becky scoffed and shook her head, "Says the guy who tells Clare about everything. Next thing you know, you'll be telling Eli and Fiona. And even Leo."

Adam frowned as she continued, "I want this marriage to work. I've been praying every night but it's going no where, Adam! Our fighting hasn't stopped since Joseph had turned a year old. I don't understand what happened between us."

"Then I think it's best if you go to your parents. But you aren't taking Joseph with you." He stated.

They just looked at one another before they heard a cry from upstairs. "I'll get him." Adam announced. He then felt a hand on his chest.

"You stopped being a father months ago. Don't start trying again now." Venom was apparent in Becky's voice. She was obviously irritated and couldn't stand being around Adam.

She went upstairs quickly.

Adam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The relationship wasn't working out and he knew exactly why.

Leaning against the refrigerator, he closed his eyes. His anger was rising yet again, and not with Becky; but himself. His relationship with Becky had it's fault earlier as well when they were younger.

Becky had always pushed for Adam to get his surgeries done the beginning of college, when he wanted to wait because he wasn't exactly ready. She even wanted Adam to get a surgery done on his lower half when he was against it!

His size didn't matter to him, he was just happy to have the right equipment down below. Adam would never admit it but he just thought Becky still wasn't comfortable with him being trans, and that the surgery would complete him into a male.

Also, she wanted marriage during college but he had pushed till afterwards.

It always seemed that whatever she wanted he was very hesitant.

A knock was heard on the door and he went to answer it. Looking through the peep hole, he sighed and pulled himself together.

"Hello." Adam smiled politely as Leo stood before him, with Fiona besides him. "Come on in." He said as he moved away from the door.

Leo smirked and followed Adam to the kitchen with Fiona by his side, "How's it going?" Leo asked as he looked around for Becky, "and where's your wife?"

Adam cleared his throat and shrugged, "Probably packing." He said emotionlessly. "Are you both hungry? She made some sandwiches."

Fiona noted that he wouldn't look at her but kept his eyes on Leo. They both stood at the same height.

There was evident difference on their appearances. Adam had light brown hair with green-blue eyes and had freckles over his nose, along with a cute smile. On the other hand, Leo had dark hair, to the extent of black, and had brown eyes. His skin was a tan colour and his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I'll have one." She spoke up. She wasn't necessarily hungry but she wanted him to look at her for once.

Leo walked away to look around the house since he'd never been there before. "Nice place!" He said from the living room.

As he handed Fiona a sandwich, he smiled at her, "Congratulations by the way." Adam told her genuinely. His eyes were on hers as she took the sandwich from him.

"Thanks." Fiona moved a hand up to move his hair to the side, "Nice hair by the way. It's a good look." She smirked and bit her sandwich as he chuckled.

"How have you been?" Adam asked while stuffing his hands into his front pockets. He resisted the urge to move forward and reach for her free hand as he spotted the ring again.

Fiona swallowed and raised an eyebrow at his change in demeanor. "Now you want to know?" She teased, "I've been good. What about you?"

She wanted to ask him if Becky ever learned of him cheating. Or why they seemed to be on the edge. She also just wanted to hug him because his eyes showed so much sadness. "I've been fine." Fiona heard him speak up after a while, but his eyes weren't on hers anymore.

Fiona didn't care. She still felt something for the man in front of her. She stepped forward after setting her sandwich down and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry." She heard him mutter as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Adam felt bad for how he had treated her the last time he saw her. Fiona also knew what he was apologizing for but all she did was nod and kept her arms around him.

From the living room, Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched the ex secret lovers embrace. And from the stairs, Becky watched her husband give another girl the affection she desired.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry i took so long to update, i'm just not feeling it that much with this story anymore. luckily i have written a lot of chapters already, so i will keep posting them until i have run out of chapters to post. please review! thanks.  
-peace,johanna**


	5. Reconnecting

After playing holiday games and eating plenty of food, all the guests left. Except for one; Fiona.

Leo and Becky had created a small friendship over his visit and decided to go see a movie that their other halves had no interest for.

Adam was upstairs putting Joseph back into bed after a long day, since it was 9 o'clock. Fiona was looking around the living room, seeing the many pictures of the Torres family.

She had her eyes on one which was of Adam holding Joseph up. It appeared to be as if he was still learning how to walk. The smile on the little Torres was huge and Adam had a signature smirk as he looked at the camera.

Soft footsteps were heard as Adam came back down stairs. Fiona turned around and smiled upon the seeing Mr. Torres. He had changed from his earlier long sleeve to a black solid t-shirt.

"Done with father duties?" Fiona asked as she sat on the couch, crossing her legs naturally.

Adam sighed and nodded, "Took him a while but he's in bed now." He sat on the edge of the couch, keeping his distance.

She looked at him curiously and couldn't hold her question in anymore, "You never told her, did you?"

He shook his head and played with his hands on his lap, "Nope." There were times when he wanted to tell her, to get it off his chest and so she would know. But it never came out.

"How come?" She asked carefully, not tearing her eyes from him.

"I don't think it matters." Adam looked at her, "The marriage is already a mess. She's going to file for divorce anytime soon and just telling her will make her do it faster." He shook his head and looked straight forward, "I've been miserable ever since you've left. But now you're taken."

Fiona frowned and rubbed her temple, "You couldn't have expected me to have stuck around and waited for you? I have a life too, Adam. It was placed on hold because I fell in love with a married man."

Suddenly, Adam got up and paced the living room. Fiona could tell he was very irritated with himself. Truth be told, if it weren't for Leo she would of probably stayed in Toronto those many months ago.

"You said I was using you, Fiona! You said I was using you but I loved you." Adam looked at her sadly and frowned, "You really thought I would use you? That was my plan at first but I fell in love with you, Fiona."

"Now you have a ring on your finger." He muttered to himself as he stood in the same place. "I fell in love with you, Fiona." Adam said sadly, repeating himself.

Fiona kept her mouth closed as she looked at the guy in front of her. The way he was looking at her was driving her heart crazy. The only thing she wanted to do now is get up and kiss him.

"I'm with Leo now. It's too late." She said sternly and looked down.

Adam approached her and kneeled in front of her. His hands were on the couch as he spoke to her softly, "Look at me."

Fiona looked up to make contact with the eyes that always looked into her soul. She kept quiet as he moved a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Do you love him as much as you love me?" Adam asked slowly. "Because I don't love Becky as much as I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing those words come out of his mouth. He then continued, "Remember our first date? We held hands. We kissed. We made love. It felt right doing that with you. It felt right calling you mine and you calling me yours. That night I realized how much I just wanted to be with you."

Fiona's eyes looked at him lovingly. She cupped his face and felt his light stubble. "I want to put a ring on your finger. And not that regular diamond ring. I know how you love to stand out and I'd pick one out that's perfect for you. Because you deserve only the best."

He finished and smiled at her. He noticed how watery Fiona's eyes were and how it must be happy tears because the smile on her face showed it. "Be Mrs. Coyne-Torres. Go on a honeymoon to France with me. By a house with me. Have kids with me. Grow old with me."

Fiona was processing what was going on, but her heart was all in it. She wanted nothing more than to be with the guy that her made feel complete. "Make love to me." She leaned forward to capture his lips with hers.

In no doubt, this is what they were both missing. 


	6. Dirty Deed

**Here's the smut y'all have been waiting for ;)**

* * *

They both laughed lightly as Adam placed her on the bed after carrying her. They were in the master bedroom.

"Isn't this a bit wrong?" Fiona smirked as Adam climbed on top of her. "Not that I'm not fine with it."

Adam chuckled and shrugged as he held himself up with his hands. He felt Fiona's legs wrap around his lower half. "I don't care. One day we'll have our own bed." He smiled as she rubbed his biceps.

"Someone has been working out more than before." She grinned as Adam took his shirt off, revealing a more toned six pack. "And has gotten more hairy." Fiona laughed lightly as she ran her hand down the middle of his chest.

The t-shots affects continued on his body until the age of 25, which is what he would be turning in February. Because of that, thicker hair had been growing in all places.

"It's manly." Adam grinned and took her shirt off slowly. "We have time for slow sex, the movie they're watching is more than two hours long." He kissed her neck after removing her shirt.

"Good, because I missed you." Fiona moved his head up to kiss him passionately. She then felt him start to grind himself against her. She pulled away from her lips and looked at him seductively. "Have you grown down below?"

Adam smirked proudly and nodded. He then moaned when he felt her hand down the front of his jeans after she had unbuttoned them. She gripped him through his boxers and realized how hard he was. "I've really missed you." He moaned out as he looked down at her.

Fiona moved her hand away and slipped off her ring. She then flipped them over to be on top. "Get ready." She said seductively. She had gotten more turned on from just feeling him.

Quickly, she tugged down his jeans along with his boxers. He was standing at attention with a full five inches. She wrapped her hand around him and started pumping slowly. Before Adam knew it, her head was bobbing up and down. Sucking his tip and then taking him all into her mouth.

Adams moaning increased in volume and he kicked his jeans off along with his boxers. His hands found themselves in Fiona's hair as he moaned her name out. The movements she was making as she fondled his balls was over bearing. Before he knew it, he exploded in her mouth.

"Fuck." Adam mumbled satisfied but frustrated because he hadn't gotten the chance to be inside her. "Now what?" He was mad he couldn't last long.

"You fuck me senseless?" Fiona grinned. She knew he must be worn out but she wanted him inside her. "Just like at the beach house..." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra off. It slowly fell of itself and Adam instantly started to rub her breasts.

Adam then put his lips on her nipples; sucking on them one at a time. He then pulled away and looked at lustfully.

"Move up here." He licked his lips and grabbed onto her hips after she positioned himself over his face. She had removed her pants and panties quickly after his demand.

Fiona grabbed onto the headboard as she felt his tongue penetrate her. She yelped and straddled his face more. She moved her hips as she felt two fingers slip into her entrance at once. "H-holy fuck, Adam."

They thrust up into her as Adam sucked on her clit. The feel of the fingers curling inside her hit her sweet spot instantly. "Right there-e. Right there." She moaned out.

Adam smirked and pumped his fingers into her repeatedly, hitting her spot again and again. She bucked her hips as her climax was finally hit.  
He continued his movements from being so turned on. Even his member was getting hard from hearing the continuous moans.

Fiona moved off his face and caught her breathe. All Adam did was stroke himself as he saw her other set of lips glisten from being so wet. He looked up at her and then sat up.

His member was erect again and Fiona smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You look so cute with this hair." She commented.

"Cute?" Adam raised a brow as he pushed her down gently onto the bed. His towered over her just a tad and kissed her jaw. Moving his hand between her legs, he groaned feeling her wetness again.

Fiona couldn't reply as she moaned. She moved a hand down to tug on his member, "I want you now." She demanded.

Adam smirked and moved them into a position he hadn't tried with her in the past. They were both on their sides facing each other. He had hooked his arm beneath her leg, holding it up and he positioned his hips in order to push inside her.

She moaned softly as she felt him inside her walls. So far, she loved the position; their faces were close and she leaned over to kiss his lips.

He let go of her leg by draping it over his waist. Adam pushed slowly inside her and noticed her tightness, "Mm, you're rather tight..." He stopped moving and kept his eyes on her.

Fiona smirked and stroked his cheek, "I haven't done anything in months." She noticed the grin on his face and she giggled, "You're the only one for me, Adam."

Smiling he leaned over to kiss her lips gently. He began thrusting into her slowly and sped up. Throughout they would tell each other how much they loved the other. Adam would rub her upper body slowly as Fiona kissed his neck, and vice versa.

"Adam." Fiona gasped as he rubbed her clit and hit her g-spot, "faster." She had a hand in his hair and tugged lightly. The pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming.

The body next to her groaned from the hair pulling as he shifted in bed to be in missionary position. Adam spread her legs wide as Fiona placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let loose, Adam." Fiona moaned as he pulled her hips closer to his, "Fuck me hard." She noticed the lust in his eyes.

As he started pounding into her deeply, she moaned loudly.

The door suddenly opened after a couple minutes and they both froze.


	7. Caught In The Middle

"I can't believe it." Becky held the phone in her hand as she saw the picture on Leo's phone. "He cheated on me."

"And he probably is right now." Leo stated and felt bad for the girl, but not too much. How could she be so naive and believe her husband was always working late?

Becky wiped some tears away and she handed him back his cellphone, "I prayed everyday hoping he would always love me. It has been years now since we met! Years! And he throws it away just because of her."

She sniffled. "This is what he meant when he said he didn't want me." Becky whispered to herself.

They were going to see a movie but Leo had other plans. He knew if he were to leave Fiona alone with Adam, something would occur. Even if they had been together for months, Fiona didn't want anything sexual with him. He always wondered why since they've had sex twice before.

All they did was kiss and make out, but sex was a no go. Even when he proposed, she was hesitant but agreed after a couple days to the marriage. Even then, no sex. After that, Leo knew someone else was on the Coyne's mind.

"How long do we wait?" Becky looked at him sadly.

Leo shrugged and looked at his watch. "It's been an hour, they're probably midway. We can go now." As he had the handle on the door, he felt a soft hand on his forearm.

"We're going to go now while they're doing it?" Becky questioned him. The thought of seeing her husband naked in bed with someone else besides her was too much to bear.

After thinking for small while, Leo looked at the blonde, "Becky. The dude cheated on you for a month and would of continued if Fiona hadn't left. I'm also willing to bet they're using you're bedroom. You and Adam's temple of so called love while your child sleeps in the other room."

"If I were you, I'd march my ass up there and intrude." He looked at her seriously and cleared his throat, "I don't know you that well, but I know well enough you don't deserve a guy who cheated on you. And not even once, various times. No girl deserves that."

Becky nodded and stepped out of the car quickly. His words had gotten to her. Before she knew it she was going up the stairs, and Leo was following behind trying to catch up.

As she reached the door, she struggled to open it; wondering if it was the right decision.

"Let loose, Adam." Becky heard a moan and her face turned red, "Fuck me hard."

The moan was obviously Fiona's. it took a while for Becky to process what she heard. She barged in before thinking twice.

What she saw brought her to tears. Her romantic partner of almost nine years was in bed with a supposed friend of hers. Leo was right, they were midway through.

Fiona instantly covered herself after Adam moved off her, then sat up, "I'm sorry, Becky." She noticed the figure behind her and felt even worse, "I'm sorry, Leo."

All Leo did was shake his head and walk away. He loved the girl, that was the only reason why he had proposed but clearly she didn't love him.

"B-Becky, I'm so sorry." Adam had gotten out of bed and slipped his boxers on quickly. Being midway through sex, he was still erect. Folding his hands in front of his boxers, he tried nonchalantly to cover himself.

"You're a liar. A pig. How could you do this to us? To your son?" Becky had tears streaming down her face and she smacked his chest at the end of every sentence. "Was this the reason you were so mad at that party, Adam? Because that whore of yours was around Leo?"

She silently begged for god's forgiveness but she couldn't control herself. "You're nothing but trash."

Adam stood there dumbfounded. He knew the marriage was in the dumps. He always felt bad for what he was doing, but now it was in the open. The girl he had been with since high school hated him and his son would too. Her parents would hate him. He would forever be seen as a cheater.

He tried to open his mouth but no words would form.

At this time, Fiona had changed into her clothes and had walked out in search of Leo. She had heard what Becky was saying to Adam.

She also felt bad but she couldn't stand there to defend him because it wouldn't help. As she walked outside, she spotted her fiancé in the car.

Fiona slowly opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. She looked at him, and without looking up he muttered, "I knew you still loved him."

Sighing, she crossed her arms; as if trying to protect herself. "If you knew why'd you stick around?"

"Because I was hoping you would fall in love with me." Leo looked at her. She looked into his brown eyes and frowned.

"I do love you, but not in the way I love him." Fiona softly told him. She reached inside her coat pocket and stuck the ring out for him to grab. "Someone else deserves this. You know that too."

Leo nodded and grabbed the ring. "You can find a ride to the condo, right?"

Fiona as well nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I hope I'll see you one day again." She opened the car door and stepped out.

As she moved away, Leo drove off. One less obstacle for her to deal with in order to be with the love of her life.

Or so she thought. 


	8. Truthful Lies

Adam closed his suitcase and groaned in frustration.

After the name calling, yelling and tears, Becky settled down and told him to pack up. She told him he could take all his clothes and the car, but that was it.

Becky currently rocked Joseph in her arms. She kissed his head, "Mommy loves you." She whispered. She looked out the window as she cried silently to herself.

The only guy she had come to love had fallen out of love with her. Constantly cheating. Constantly lying. The worst part was he would come back to bed with her after sleeping with Fiona.

All she wanted was the love of her life but she had lost him to the girl standing outside her house. From the window she could see Fiona. Becky didn't know if Adam loved Fiona or she was just a person he was using.

Becky just wanted to never see them again. She turned around and found Adam leaning on the doorway.

She could tell by his face that he had been crying as well, probably not as hard as her. All she wanted to do was tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't do it. Even if she was going to miss running her fingers through his hair. Or kissing his lips. Or hearing his jokes.

That had all disappeared months ago. They were far too broken and didn't know each other anymore.

"I'm leaving now." Adam spoke up. He left his briefcase on the ground and approached her slowly, "Can I say goodbye to my son?" He asked her carefully.

Becky nodded and handed him to his father gently. Adam held him close and kissed his head. "Daddy will see you soon, okay?"

Joseph smiled up at his father and reached for his nose. Adam finally had a smile on his face. "Dada. Wuv you." His son mumbled.

A tear streamed down Adam's face as he handed his beloved son back to his wife. He quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, Becky." Adam apologized again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Fiona is jus-"

"Stop right there." Becky answered quietly, "I don't want you to explain yourself. It happened, again and again. You don't love me, so it's done. Get out."

Adam shook his head and moved forward, but his wife stepped back, "I do love you, but I happen to love someone more." He sadly told her. It hurt her, he could tell.

Becky frowned and tried hard to hold back tears, yet again. Adam leaned over to kiss her cheek gently, "I'm sorry."

Mr and Mrs. Torres looked at each other once more before he walked out the door.

"How'd it go?" Fiona had her arms crossed as she saw Adam holding a briefcase while he walked out the door.

Adam looked rather pale and Fiona could tell by his red rimmed eyes he had been crying. "It's okay." She approached him and placed her arms around his neck.

She frowned as she saw his shoulders shake as he finally broke down. All Adam could do was grasp onto her coat after letting go of his suitcase, as he let his emotions out.

They stood in front of his yard for a while as she held him. Looking through the window, Becky watched without sympathy.

They had taken a cab to Fiona's condo. It being 10 pm, they were in bed watching a movie.

Fiona was on her phone texting the co-owner of her business. This way it was easier to manage the business in Toronto as she was away.

She looked up and glanced at Adam. It looked like he was very focused into the film, but she knew better. Leaning over, she plugged her cellphone into the outlet. Once done with that, she ran a hand through Adam's hair.

He suddenly looked at her and smiled slightly. Adam then rested his head on her shoulder. He let out a sigh as Fiona kept rubbing his head.

"Let me give you a massage. You seem really tense." Fiona suggested as she turned the television off.

Adam nodded and removed his shirt. He moved to lay on his stomach while resting his head on the pillow. "Clear your head." He heard Fiona whisper into his ear.

She pressed her chest against his back as she rubbed his head. Before moving off, Fiona kissed his ear and saw him smile.

"Fall asleep, you need the rest. Tomorrow we're heading over to Eli's." She rubbed his bare shoulders then ran her hands down his arms.

Fiona reached over to turn off the lamp and she moved her hands down his sides. The massage continued for a couple minutes before she heard a light snoring.

Continuing to rub his arm, Fiona rested her head on the back of his shoulder. Dozing off as well wondering how they would explain this to their friends tomorrow.

* * *

**Three chapters in one day for y'all who still read it! There's still plenty of chapters i have written that are saved on my computer, I will try to post them weekly or bi-weekly; as i am starting to get busy because of college. Please review.**  
**-peace,johanna.**


	9. Weakness

"I'm sorry, dude." Adam apologized.

He was on the phone, speaking to Eli. When he woke up he had quickly made the decision he didn't want to explain anything to anyone today. Today was the day where they had to go to Eli's.

But after yesterday's scandal, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the questions when he would show up with no Becky, but instead Fiona.

He also knew Becky was going to Florida today, so he knew she wouldn't show up at Eli's. All Adam knew is that Becky had probably told Clare about what she had saw yesterday.

Eli sighed and nodded on the other end, all Adam had said was that Becky and him had gotten into their worst fight yet, "Don't worry about it. We'll see each other after Christmas."

Adam agreed and said his goodbyes. He threw his phone to the ground not wanting to speak to anyone. He covered his head with a pillow then felt a pair of soft hands touch his back.

"Adam." Fiona gently said after she had removed the pillow from his head, "What are you thinking?"

He shrugged, "How much of a douche I am." Adam simply put it as he continued laying on his stomach. He saw Fiona lay besides him.

As he felt her hand run through his hair he smiled at her, he loved the girl but he couldn't shake the feeling of how much of a bad person he was, "You aren't a so called douche. I don't love douches." Fiona joked.

He laughed softly and leaned over to peck her lips, "I just wish I had said something when me and you started. Then I could of fallen in love with you with her not in the way..."

Fiona nodded and stroked his cheek, "Let her have her time. You're going to file for divorce right?" She bit her lip knowing that question was rather direct.

"I am. Then one day I'll marry you," Adam quickly answered.

No matter how badly he felt or how much he still cared for Becky, all Adam wanted was to be with Fiona. There was something about her he had never saw in Becky and it felt as if Fiona completed him.

Fiona smiled, "Want to take a shower?"

He shook his head, all he wanted was to be in bed with Fiona, "No, lets just stay in bed all day." Adam smiled at her and looked into her eyes with passion.

In all honesty, he had wanted to do this with her for a while. Just stay in bed, have sex, eat some snacks, talk and have sex again before falling asleep.

Fiona nodded in agreement and looked over at the clock, smirking when noticing it was only 9 am. "We never got to finish yesterday." Being interrupted half way through, she was irritated especially since her release was approaching.

Not only that, but the position they were in made it twice as great because he could get deep inside her.

Adam raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, they were naked.

::

Laying her head on his chest, Fiona listened to Adam's heart beat. She smiled and ran her fingers gently down his right arm as he recovered from their love making.

They had finally let out the release they've desired for many months and she smirked just thinking of how wonderous it was. She loved his size and had no complaints! Plus, he had good momentum and energy.

"I love you..." Fiona heard Adam say and she instantly smiled.

The smile faltered when she saw marks she hadn't seen before on Adam's upper arm; on his bicep, various marks. They weren't that fresh but she could tell they weren't old either, "Adam, what is this?"

Fiona instantly sat up as she rubbed his upper arm gently. He sighed as he realized what she was talking about, "I was angry and took it out on myself..." Adam said quietly and pulled his arm away.

There were a couple fights were he felt extremely low. All the anger was pent up and he tried his best for release; working out, playing bass, hitting drums, creating animations, or simply be with his son. At times it didn't work, two fights to be exact; Becky pointed out how poorly of a father he was being and the other was more of how he felt of himself.

"Adam, don't do it again. We've talked about it before and it's not a good idea." Fiona carefully told him and ran her now free hand through his hair to sweep it to the side, "I love you and it's hurt me when you hurt yourself, honey."

Biting his lip, he covered his eyes with his hands in frustration. "I'm such a bad person. A bad father." He choked out, trying to cover the fact tears were escaping his eyes. Adam felt weak whenever he cried, that's why he rarely did.

Fiona was the one person who he felt comfortable with seeing him cry. Becky had seen him once; when Joseph was born and he held him for the first time.

"No you aren't. You made mistakes but Joseph still loves you." Fiona reached for his hands and lifted them away slowly, "You are a great man. You're sweet, charming, funny. I love you." She wiped the tears away gently.

"Next time, talk to me. You called me once in New York, why didn't you call again?" She asked and looked into his watery eyes.

Adam shrugged. Around September, he had called her because the desire to hurt himself was high and he had no idea who else to speak to. Fiona was capable of calming him down but felt weak for wanting to give in easily.

Adam didn't call again.

Clearing his throat, he looked back up at her, "I didn't want to look weak, because I'm not."

Fiona nodded in understanding. "The amount of tears you shed don't define your strength, Adam. Here you are, in my arms with tears down your face. I'm wiping them away not out of pity but because I know you're upset and can't hide it any longer. You're a strong guy, Adam. I know you are."

The words seemed to go through him. After a while of silence, she held him in her arms knowing comfort is what he needed.


	10. Baby Talk

Laughing was heard from the room as Adam walked back with a plate of mac and cheese.

After talking for a couple hours, they needed an energy boost and he had gotten up to make some food. He returned to the room and found Fiona talking into her cell phone.

Adam sat besides her on the bed, him in boxers and Fiona in a lengthy t shirt. "Who is it?" He mouthed as he grabbed a spoon full of macaroni.

"Holly J." She mouthed in return and smiled as she continued talking to her best friend.

Holly J was in New York with her husband Declan Coyne. Fiona had called her while Adam prepared their lunch. Her best friend knew of her scandalous behavior in Toronto and Fiona had just informed her of yesterday's actives.

"Maybe he'll come back with me." Fiona winked at Adam as she fed herself some food. He chuckled and sat Indian style; facing her to feed her a spoonful of food.

Fiona then nodded and swallowed, afterwards saying her goodbyes. She hung up and let out a sigh, "Guess what?"

"What?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"She's having a baby." Fiona smiled, excited for her best friend.

Adam smiled as well. "Really? That's great for her! It's her first right?"

Fiona nodded and grabbed the bowl from him to finish up, "She's pretty happy." She was too, but it made her feel an emptiness inside.

"You want a baby, don't you?" Adam could sense something was on her mind. The reason she had left Canada months ago is because she wanted her life set in motion, but here she was back to base one.

Again, she nodded as she stayed silent. Adam already had a one year old boy. If Becky were to fight for custody, it would cause extra pressure onto his shoulders.

He moved a hand to caress her cheek after she had set the bowl aside. She looked up as he smiled at her, "There's a one out of a thousand chance you can be pregnant."

Fiona looked at him confused, "Um, what?"

Adam took a deep breathe, "A couple months after marriage, Becky got pregnant. I thought she had cheated, ironically. Without a doubt she said it was mine. I went to speak with the doctor and technology has now made it capable for me to have a baby, but it's very slim."

He continued, "Unfortunately, we lost the baby. Three months in, we went to a check up and there wasn't a heartbeat..."

Fiona looked stunned, he had never told this to her. "I'm sorry, Adam..."

He shook his head, "It was a long time ago, but there's a chance. If it hasn't happened yet, I'm not sure. We do have a lot of sex."

She laughed and reached for his hand, "I'd be extremely happy if it happened, but right now you need to file the papers." Fiona reminded him. They both were on cloud nine even if both felt guilty.

"I sure as hell hope I don't lose my son."

"You won't, I'm sure Becky would want you around Joey." She moved to sit on his lap, "and possibly her."

Adam scoffed and kissed her jaw, "I love Becky and I always will, but you're the girl I was meant to be with. I fell in love with you for a reason. I want to have kids with you and explore everything with you."

He looked into her eyes as Fiona smiled, "With Becky I always hesitated with doing anything, but with you it's so easy. I don't have to think twice, and that's what got me to fall in love with you. We understand each other and I just can't explain how excited I am to start this new life with you. And Joseph."

Fiona smiled widely and nodded in agreement, "I love you. I love you." Adam had just answered all her silent  
questions. He was ready to start a life with her that she had been waiting for.

They kissed gently. Both were on the same page.


	11. Christmas Day

Adam smiled as he heard his son on the other line of the phone.

He then heard his wife's voice, "I'm filing as soon as I get back, Adam."

"I'm not against it." Adam answered sternly. "We'll sign them and move on. What will we do with the house?"

It was Christmas morning, and Adam had called Becky in order to wish his son Merry Christmas. They were in Florida with his soon to be ex-in-laws.

"Sell it." Becky said. Her decision had been made a couple days ago. "I'm moving to Florida with my son. I don't know what you're going to do and I really don't care."

She knew it sounded harsh but at the moment she was filled with hatred.

"Um, what? You can't take him away from me, he's my son too." Adam controlled his tone.

At the moment, he was in the kitchen. Fiona was changing as he already had. They were going to open presents soon.

Tapping his fingers on the countertop, he began to feel anxious, "You can't take him away."

"I technically can. I am the mother and you aren't even the biological father." Becky bluntly spat out, "You're also going around acting all willy-nilly with Fiona, having no care in the world. Why call you the father when you aren't even acting like one?"

Adam gulped and stayed silent as Becky continued to speak, "You haven't bothered to call him for two days, when he has been asking me where's dada dada dada. And you're just over there having sex with your friend? Mistress?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered as the words continued to beat him down, "but we raised him together." Adam added with a calming voice.

"And we're no longer together. I'm keeping him down here with me in Florida, you can fight for custody but I don't want him around you. I don't want to be around you." Becky sounded stern but at the same time sad.

"Have a Merry Christmas." She muttered before hanging up.

Adam set his phone down and looked straight ahead, his eyes focusing on nothing. He was going to lose the person he didn't want to lose at all; Joseph.

He had screwed up with Becky, and he genuinely felt horrible but Fiona was for him. But Joseph was his son.  
Not biologically but he had raised him. Heard him say his first word. Video taped him crawling and taking his first steps.

Adam would try to fight for custody, but in the back of his head he knew there was a slim chance of gaining full custody. Becky was the mother, and he technically wasn't the father. He had also cheated various times and works late shifts.

Overall, in court they always ruled for the mothers. He simply didn't want to lose his baby boy. One of the things that always brought joy to his life might be taken away from him.

The past months, he could admit that he hadn't been around as much. The only reason was the bickering was overbearing and Joseph couldn't be around that, so Adam was willing to give away the time with his son for some peace.

It was selfish in a way, now he regretted it. Adam already lost Becky, and might lose his son but he wasn't willing to lose the person who had made his world turn upside down.

Because he loved her.

"Beauty takes time." Fiona laughed lightly as she approached the kitchen.

She had taken a while showering and applying make up. Her outfit took some time as well, even if at the end she opted for a red sweater and black skinny jeans. They had plans of going out after opening gifts to Eli's house.

"Everything alright?" She approached Adam and his arms wrapped around her instantly.

He nodded, even if it was a lie, and kissed the side of her head, "I love you. Merry Christmas."

::

"Adam, it's gorgeous." Fiona squealed.

She had opened Adam's gift after opening the others she had received; purse, watch, heels, boots, and a pair of sunglasses.

Afterwards, Adam had went back to the room and came back with a small wrapped box. Inside, was a sterling silver ring. Engraved in the inside was 'Pinky Promise ur my princess?" It also had a bow, clearly made of diamonds.

"I, uh, when I heard you were coming back in town a couple weeks ago I went to have it made. I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to you or not because I wouldn't know if you still had feelings for me..." Adam grabbed the ring and slipped it on easily onto her finger.

"If you had said no with being with me, I would of kept it." He looked into her eyes. They sat on the ground, besides the Christmas tree they had set up a couple days ago together. "Luckily you said yes, so here we are now."

Fiona smiled brightly and cupped his face before leaning in to kiss him lovingly. The man before her was the one for her. Unfortunately, the gift she had bought him didn't compare.

As they pulled away, both of them smiled. "And to think, I only got you a t-shirt and beanies." Fiona laughed lightly and handed him a wrapped box.

Adam laughed and shook his head, "It's alright. You're the best Christmas gift I've received."

Fiona was overly content with joy. She wouldn't have thought Christmas was going to be spent with Adam than Leo. She did feel some guilt because she had gotten over Leo rather quickly, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Come on, it's early." Fiona smirked and tugged on his collar, "We've never done it on the couch before."

Smirking, Adam picked her up to take her to the couch. Fiona giggled as he towered over her and they shared a sweet kiss.


	12. Explanations

"You ready?" Adam looked at Fiona.

They stood before the Goldsworthy home. Fiona nodded and smiled lightly at his sweetness; she had nothing really to be ready for because questions would be shot at him, but he still asked.

She moved a hand up to push his hair to the side, "Don't worry, their your friends. They won't hate you." Fiona could tell he was paranoid of something, she didn't know what exactly but she knew that was one of the things.

Adam smiled smally, hoping she was right. They approached the door and he rung the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened.

"Hey, Adam." Clare greeted, but not in a very happy tone. She looked at Fiona and waved smally. At the moment, Clare wasn't very fond with either of them.

Becky had called and told her everything that had occurred before Christmas. Clare had told Eli, and to her surprise he had already known of the cheating. Drew was also in the house with Bianca, and again Drew already had known.

"Can you give us a minute?" Clare asked while looking at Fiona. In response, Fiona nodded and walked inside.

Adam gulped. His friend was most of the times sweet, but he had also seen her in the rare moments where she was venomous. It was rather scary, but not as scary as Fiona's bad side.

"Why'd you do it?" Clare simply put it. They stood at eye level since she stood on the top step of her door, while Adam was on the second.

"I wasn't happy." Adam said softly, "The marriage wasn't working because I fell in love with Fiona, Clare... There's just something about Fiona that drew me to her. At first it was nothing, but it grew into something more."

Sighing, Clare crossed her arms, "I wanted to ask because Bianca and Drew are ready to pounce you." She chuckled lightly and moved down to hug her best friend.

"Becky's one of my greatest friends, but you are too. And if you're happy, she'll be happy as well." Mrs. Goldsworthy said as she pulled away.

Adam smiled, at least one of his friends understood.

"I thought it was just a fling?" Bianca raised an eyebrow as she saw Fiona walk into the kitchen.

Bianca and Becky had become close friends as their husbands were brothers. Now hearing about Adam's affair she was rather stunned; he had never come across as a cheater.

But also she wasn't too surprised, because whenever they hung out she could sense something weird going on between Fiona and Adam. It's obvious now.

"It's more than that." Fiona replied politically.

Drew leaned on the kitchen island and looked at Fiona, who moved to sit at the kitchen table, "Why'd you let it get so far, Fiona? He's married, aren't you ashamed?"

Bianca glanced at Drew. When the news was heard of what happened, Drew was upset. He thought the cheating had stopped. Becky was hurt and he couldn't help but feel protective of her. Both Adam and Fiona were at fault, but to Drew's logic Fiona could of ended it and forgotten.

But no, she came back from New York. "Or at least feel bad?" Drew continued but was stopped when Bianca stood in front of him telling him to stop.

"We've talked about this." Bianca gave her hubby a look.

Fiona held back tears as she looked at her hands. "I can't help who I fall in love with, Drew." She looked up sadly at the couple in front of her.

Before either could respond, Adam walked in with Clare as they both laughed. As soon as they walked in, they noticed the tension between Fiona and Drew.

"What did you say to her?" Adam saw Fiona almost in tears and approached her. He looked at Drew as he pulled her in for a hug.

Drew shook his head, "I asked her how this got so far between you too. Look at you! Holding a girl who isn't your wife while your wife is in tears. Don't you feel remotely bad? Becky was good to you."

Adam had let go of Fiona and walked towards his brother, who was also approaching him. "You think I don't feel bad?! It's my fault, don't point fingers at anyone else when it's on me."

Everyone had their eyes on the two brothers. Even Eli had come down from upstairs, after putting his daughter down for a nap.

"You think you know it all but you don't." Adam kept his eyes on Drew.

"Yeah? All I know is that you're the cheater you said you were never going to be. You always degraded my teenage years and look at you now." Drew pointed to Fiona who was behind him, "you're with her. Have you also forgotten you have a son?"

Eli moved between the guys and pushed Drew backwards, "Dude, that's enough."

Adam glared at Drew, who had no expression on his face. "She has a name, and it's Fiona. Becky will be fine without me."

"But Joseph won't." Drew answered quickly, "My nephew won't have his father. You know how it feels to not have a father, don't you?"

A frown appeared on Adam's face, "You don't get it? I'm not his dad." His voiced cracked, "I never was that's why I might lose him. You happy now?"

"Adam." Clare tried to stop him when he walked to the door. The mention of his father was always rare and the topic of being a biological father was always sensitive, that's why she never spoke of it with him.

A slam was heard from the door. Clare walked back towards the kitchen as her husband and Bianca scolded Drew.

"That wasn't fair." Fiona spoke up and everyone kept quiet, her eyes glued onto Drew. "As hard as it is for you to believe, I actually know and understand your brother. And bringing that up is completely unfair."

Drew opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "No, keep your mouth shut. You've done enough damage."

"Merry Christmas." Fiona said as she walked out the kitchen, and out the house.


End file.
